


Please Love Me Back

by AtBashTheMighty



Series: I have no life [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, THERE IS NOT ENOUGH CHIS/JENNA SO I MADE SOME, demisexual Jenna, demisexual christine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtBashTheMighty/pseuds/AtBashTheMighty
Summary: Jenna loves Christine and can't admit it to her. Christine want to be with Jenna.THERE IS NOT ENOUGH OF THESE TWO!!!





	1. We took the Days for Pangents and Became as Mad As Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS NOT ENOUGH OF THESE TWO

          Christine Canigula was a cinnamon roll. Everyone knew that, Jenna especially. If Christine was in the room Jenna's face lit up. If Christine wasn't there, Jenna was controlled by her phone. She had long figured out she was Demisexual homoromantic, but it took her awhile to realize how she felt toward Christine. She noticed how her face heated when Christine show her genuine interest in her, how she felt, how the day was. Before the squad got together people only talked to her for gossip, which hurt.

    She sat down at the lunch table where the rest were, then scanned the lunchroom for Christine. When she came up empty, she pulled out her phone and started to look through her photos for blackmail. Little to her knowledge, Christine was sneaking up behind her until she wrapped her arms around her. Jenna jumped in surprise at the gesture, she felt her face start to go red. Christine giggled and sat next to her.

"Didn't mean to scare you, Jenna" She beamed her lovely smile at her. Jenna might have lost it if she hadn't done this for so long. "Did you have a nice day so far?" She asked fiddling with her lunchbox. " ** _Better with you here_ , " **Jenna thought.

"It wasn't so bad, My English teacher said she really like my story for the fictional writing contest" Jenna confessed, turning to the argument Rich and Michael were having on who's partner was better, with Jake and Jeremy being embarrassed. 

"OH my God, JENNA! That's amazing!" Christine cheered, all eyes turn to them but she didn't notice just stared at Jenna then said she needed to use the bathroom. As she skipped to the bathroom, Rich snapped his head and he gave a shit-eating grin. 

"So, you like Christine, don't you Jenna?" He Questioned, his lisp on the s making him sound like th's . She started to blush and look away, mumbling under her breath. 

"YOU DO! HA!" Chole yelled. Brooke who was holding her hand shushed her. Jenna felt attacked. 

"That's adorable Jen" Michael chimed, grinning. She groaned. Everyone was in a relationship but them, but she didn't know if Christine would even like her.

"Annnnnnnnnnnd as your friends we'll help you get her" Jeremy pipped up, smiling at her. At the moment Christine was back.

"Get who?" She asked with her bubbly voice turning confused. 

"No one" Jenna Pipped smiling at her. Christine sat and started to talk to Jeremy about the upcoming play they were doing.

" Oh! Jenna I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow to watch Phantom of the Opera, with me?" She asked, sounding excited. 

" Yeah sure what time?" Jenna asked back

" Does 3 o'clock work?" 

Christine beamed and nodded.

 

And Jenna Couldn't wait.


	2. I need a place for the night, happy to sleep on the floor,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine Comes out of the closet, Jenna opens up to her

Jenna came to  Christine's house at three o'clock like she said. She knocked on the front door, she heard yelling then the door swung open. Jenna was greeted with an excited Christine smiling at her. She felt the blush sweep across her face, hoping Christine wouldn't see it.

"JENNY!" Chris yelled, she was wearing a yellow shirt with ripped jeans with her black hair in a ponytail. Jenna noted she was gorgeous. She welcomed her into her home, she been there a thousand times before so Jenna just stepped in and smiled at her.

Christine went upstairs to get the movie started, while Jenna got some popcorn. When she came upstairs she saw Christine on the couch with a red feather blanket over herself, patting the space next to for Jenna to sit. Which she does.

About half way through the movie Christine paused the it and turn to Jenna with a serious look.

"Jenna? Can I tell you something?" She asked. 

"Of course what are friends for" Jenna responded, looking deeply into Christine's eyes. Dark brown orbs with streaks of green. Her face started to heat up but she tried will away. 

"I'm - I'm uhh - I'm a demisexual panromantic" she said looking a way.

" Cool, I'm a demisexual homoromantic actually" Jenna said smiling when Christine's head snapped back in surprise. 

"Really! That's wonderful" the shorter girl said as she hugged Jenna. 

"With that out the way, we should get back to the movie." She suggested. All through out the movie and when it was time to go home, she kept thinking _she has a chance, she has a chance, a chance to be with her_

**—————————————**

4 hours later Jenna had ended back at Christine's house with a duffle bag and tears in her eyes. She rang the doorbell trying to look presentable. She was met with a worried and confused Christine. 

"I- I'm really sorry, I -I-I n-need a place f-for the night, I'm-I'm happy to sleep on the floor" Jenna stuttered as tears started to stream down her face. Christine immediately embraced her in a hug, telling her it was fine and that she could sleep in her room. 

Christine brought her to couch and asked what happened. In which Jenna had explained that her alcoholic and drug addict of a mother had came home drunk, and started to wreck the house and threw things at her. 

"She wasn't always like this," Jenna claimed looking away from Christine "Before my dad died she was a wonderful, caring, and sweet. But it didn't help her when my Older bother moved out."

Christine's heart ached, the girl she loved was in so much pain. She put a hand on Jenna's cheek and stroked in an affectionate manner. 

 

"Jenna, I'm here for you no matter what, stay for as long as you like. My dad will be understanding and my older sister and younger bother live with my mom." Christine whispered. Jenna turned her head to face Christine, and she smiled and thanked her sincerely, and hugged her tight, crying into her shoulder.

 

 

 _"I will help and love her even if she'll never be mine_ " Christine thought as she showed Jenna the guestroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter titles are song lyrics  
> Chap 1: Mad as Rabbits by: Panic! At The Disco  
> Chap 2: Love at First Sight by: The Brobecks


End file.
